Dr. Chencrow
Dr. Chencrow was a surgeon in the episode "My Brother's Keeper". Early Life Frank and Eddie Doran are siamese brothers who live with great difficulty, mainly because they are welded by the buttock and their difference of comportment. If Frank is a quiet, reserved, cultivated man and excellent cook, his brother is rather borderline, pervert, opportunist and materialist man. His excessive consumption of alcohol also perturbs Frank's nervous system They quarrel so regularly about an operation which can separate them that Frank refuses, persuaded that it is necessary to accept their condition. His brother thinks that they are monsters. One night, forced by Eddie to go at a night-club, Frank meet Marie Hilton who, like him, was quiet, reserved and cultivated woman, appreciating read book at the bar. Initially, she was disgusted by Eddie's comportment since she was schocked to see their real condition on the dancefloor and withdraws. The following morning, they consult the doctor who gives evidence that they are independent physiologically because they have their own organs and justifying that he can separate them without complication. However, Frank was reticent because there is only 50 % of chance and refuse to sign the contract much to Eddie's annoyance. The night, before to sleep, Eddie expressly consume sleeping pills and drinks some alcohol, then tried to persuad his brother to sign the contract. Frank refuse because fearing to become solitary and provoke Eddie's psychotic tendancies who tried to separate them with a butcher's knife until that the phone rings, Mary proposing a meeting with Frank. Eddie expressly does not wash, does not shave the beard and does not change his clothes since a week, trying to persuad Frank to sign the contract. Frank and Mary were bored by the bordeline comportment of Eddie during their night at opera. Mary was amazed by the dinner organized by Frank in spite of Eddie drinks excessively some alcohol to humble his brother. However, understanding that Eddie was opportunist, Mary does not react Showing Mary out, she exchange a soft kiss with Frank who fall in love for the young woman. Frank and Mary spend a night together in the bed, be only speaking between them, because of Eddie in action with the bondage mistress Dominatrix. When Frank demand if Mary want to become his wife, she left in sanitary, apparently schocked by Eddie's customs. Joined by Dominatrix, a conversation between both women reveal that they are both prostitutes hired by Eddie to return a infernal life to Frank so that he agrees to be separated from his brother. Dominatrix says that Mary moved forward well the plan but has to accelerate it by manipulate Frank until that he sign the contract, allowing them to arrest the prostitution by Eddie's promise. Mary tried to persuaded Frank to accept the separaation. But he insists that she has to accept him such as he is. She left the house. Trying to catch up her, he is prevented from it by his brother expressly handcuffed to the bed. Angry, he gives a punch to Eddie before to mistreat him physically and asking to sign the contract to Eddie's enjoyment. Ironically, Mary return for to prevent Frank to sign it, revealing that she was recruted by Eddie and really in love for Frank, accepting to become his wife and don't want to lost him because operation. Becoming totally psychotic, Eddie stabbing Mary by the back with a butcher's knife, while she embraces his brother. Schocked, Frank tried to call an ambulance and the police. It is Eddie who calls, declaring proudly to have killed the fiancee of his brother. He justifies that he will never be executed, being Frank's siamese brother. Vengeful, Frank drink expressly alcohol and consumes pills to put his brother in a comatique state, then he constat enough to be the good consciousness of Eddie, no longer can be welded to a murderer. Hearing the police arrived, Frank signs the contract with the blood of Mary. The next day, Eddie wakes up beside him in a hospital room. Convinced that there is no charge against him, he is visited by the police who arrested him for the murder of Mary Hilton. Eddie mocks them, because he was untouchable being biologically attached to his brother. Ironically, Frank shows him with joy that during his coma, the operation took place. Eddie was arrested and executed plausibly. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by Ron Orbach. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Scientists and Doctors Category:Season 2 Characters